


Kinks with the gang

by Tanith3003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hickeys, POV, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith3003/pseuds/Tanith3003
Summary: A currently growing collection of short smutty prompts I was going to do for Kinktober but as you can see I only did like 3 so I'll just keep piling them here. I'll edit tags & characters as I add them.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Bondage w Kankuro

He'd usually use chakra threads, ones designed for his puppets. But you are no puppet, and you look oh so good tied up to the bed like this, completely at his mercy. You can see it in his eyes, his smug smile... You watch him take in the sight of you - purple rope tied around your wrists, under and between your breasts, around your knees, legs spread and cunt already dripping wet and aching for him. There is something about being vulnerable to the point of not being able to move. Something that makes your whole body fill with fire, especially with him looking at you like this from above. You see his cock twitch at the sight. You know he wants you, and that knowledge alone makes your body tremble and chest fill with butterflies. Kankuro reaches for your wrists, his fingers tracing a line along the rope binding your wrists. He does the same with the rope under your breasts - your nipples harden and you lean into his touch, your walls clenching. He smiles at your hunger, that bastard, savoring the sight of your heated body and lustful expression.

\- Kankuro... - you breathe out - Please...

He chuckles before pressing a kiss to your lips.

\- Be good for me, alright dollie?

You nod in obedience, before being rewarded with a rough tug at the ropes holding your wrists. They tighten. His fingers slowly drag across your stomach, lower, to where you want him most. When his thumb slides across your clit in a slow, agonizing motion, your hips jerk forward as far as your restraints let you. But Kankuro just keeps smiling as he tightens the ropes binding your legs, limiting your movement even more. He loves making you beg. As much as you don't want to, you do it every time, like the good doll you are. His doll.


	2. Hickeys w Neji

He was gentle, always. At times too gentle, in a way that made you crave him more, frustration vibrating in your skin. Neji was over you, body between your legs and lips on your neck. His silky hair tickled your shoulders as his hand gently trailed a line up your side, going all the way down to your hip and back. But as his lips gently kissed your neck and chest, you found that right now, at least once, you wanted it too bad. You wanted him to be rougher. You wanted him to bite down on your skin and suck on it with a force that would leave a blooming purple flower. And so, you whispered his name - enough for him to look up at you.  
\- What is it? - he asked, cupping your cheek.  
You swallowed, tasting your request before finally saying:  
\- I need you to leave a mark on me.  
Confusion on his face bled into a mix of excitement and curiosity as he processed what you asked. You could see it in his milky gaze - it intrigued him. You tapped your finger on the upper part of your left breast,  
\- Here.  
Neji obliged. A mixture of his soft lips and a rough tug at your skin made a broken gasp tear from your lips. Your body trembled and arousal pooled at the bottom of your stomach as the roughness you craved finally washed over you. When he let go, an uneven purple circle decorated your chest. Neji stared at it for a while, and you could only imagine how beautiful it looked on you. Tomorrow when you'd look at yourself in the mirror you wanted to see it and know that it's a mark left on you by him. You wanted to look at it every morning, wear it like the most beautiful gem and watch it go from purple to greenish, to fading yellow, reveling in the fact that you belong to Neji Hyuuga. There was something primal about it, something that you yearned for.  
\- Didn't it hurt? - he asked sheepishly.  
You chuckled.  
\- No, not at all.  
\- Good. - he kissed you with newfound hunger that you didn't quite expect - Then I'll leave another.


	3. Creampie (and accidental Dirty talk) w Kiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I suffered post nut clarity

His tempo was merciless, slamming into you with all he had. You've already lost count of how many times you came. When Kiba went wild like this there was no really helping it. He fucks you from behind - rough, the way you love it most, with your face in the pillow to drown the shameless sounds you make. Kiba loved hearing your voice, he loved hearing how much you love it, which was evident by the way his cock throbbed inside you when you moaned. His hands were digging into your hips, bringing flashes of pain from his claws and pleasure from every move he made. God, you hoped the marks wouldn't fade. Your mind was clouded as you felt another peak approach again. Your cunt dripped, soaking the sheets below, as your walls fluttered against his cock once more and your legs shook, following another high pitched scream drowned in the pillow. Then, Kiba did something you certainly didn't expect - he slowed down.  
\- You just came again. - he snarled.  
You barely managed to choke out a confirmation before he pulled you closer, making his cock hit the right spot inside you again. You whimpered. Kiba's left hand grabbed your breast, while the other began to slide down your stomach. When his finger slid across your slippery clit you couldn't help but grind your hips against him - the feeling of both his cock in you and his fingers playing with your soaked folds wasn't describable. Kiba grinned.  
\- Won't you look at what a nasty pussy you have. - his hot breath tickled your neck - I bet you don't even know how many times you came so far. You're soaking wet.  
The things he was saying were vile, but you couldn't help it. He was right, and his words made you needy again. Your walls were clenching around him, as he slowly rocked against your hips, never stopping rubbing your clit. Then, he slowly picked up the tempo, raising it to his old one once again. It was uneven, and you knew that both of you would come undone in a matter of minutes, and having him closer didn't help. You could feel his breathing deepen, his tongue lapping at your neck in the most obscene way possible. You were almost at your peak when Kiba's hoarse voice came through the mist clouding your mind:  
\- I'm going to cum in that pretty little pussy of yours.  
The sounds escaping you were outright sinful. Your pussy clenched, milking him dry as he pumped his cum in you, gripping your hips. When he let go you let your body fall on the bed in front of him. As you lay there trying to come to your senses, you feel his seed dripping down your thigh, immediately followed by Kiba's fingers picking it up and stuffing it back into your throbbing hole.  
\- Don't spill it.


End file.
